Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-238872 A discloses a semiconductor device including a semiconductor substrate in which an IGBT region and a diode region are provided. This semiconductor device includes a lifetime control region provided across the IGBT region and the diode region. The lifetime control region includes a peak of a crystal defect density at a position in a drift layer that is deeper than a lower end of a trench gate provided in the IGBT region. The lifetime control region improves a reverse recovery characteristics of the diode region.